Countless Days and Nights
by animeprincess96
Summary: A mysterious new girl moves to Konoha with a hidden past. Memories flow through her head. How is she related to everyone's past? How will this affect everyone? Rated M for Maturity. (sex, coarse language, and violence occurs) REVIEW PLEASE! (I'm not the best writer and this is my first Fan fiction so you must forgive me )
1. The New Girl

~Flashback~

"Come on! You have to catch me!"

Two kids, about their middle school ages: A little brunette girl with a blue dress ran through the fields in the Hidden Mist Village, with a boy around the same age with red hair and a seal on the right side of his forehead, struggling to keep up with her.

They both got up on a hill where a lone tree grew with a very old tire swing on the branch.

"Push me around on the swing!"

The little girl giggled, pulling him by his arm to be close to her. The red-headed boy just blushed and looked the other way.

"Don't be so shy, you know I like it when you're more forward with me." She pulled him close enough so that their lips touched but only slightly. "This is our last day together… Let's make it last."

She then pressed her forehead against his, a tear gliding down her cheeks.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He held her face in both his hands by caressing her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

He pulled her into his warm embrace. Just being so close to him, the heat radiated off of his body onto hers and hearing his heartbeat made her feel safe while his scent made her smile.

As sunset passed, the moon rose up, they walked hand in hand back to her village, barely speaking to each other.

Once they got to her village, they shared one last kiss, making it last as long as possible.

"Let's never forget this moment." He held his hand against her chest to her heart and held her hand to his chest, feeling each others heartbeat. "Forever and always in my heart."

There they parted; the boy to Konoha to meet with his squad for a mission and the girl to stay behind in the Mist Village.

~Flashback ends~

A brunette rode by Konoha High on her motorcycle in the starlit night. She took off her helmet and shook her hair into the breeze. She simply thought to herself, "Well this is the famous Konoha High School from the Leaf Village…"

-The Next Day-

The sound of a motorcycle pulls up, drawing everyone's attention to the window. Murmurs started getting louder and louder with anticipation and excitement from seeing the new girl that they have hear so much about; a transfer from the land of the waves after such a troubling time with Gatou.

She got off of her motorcycle and looked at the astonished teenagers. Kakashi, the sensei, started to feel annoyed, considering that no one was paying attention to his lecture.

"Shut up you maggots and sit back down in your seats."

As the kids silenced and shuffled back to their seats, the last kid glanced once more outside the window to find the girl disappear, only to have three faint knocks sound shortly after.

"Come on in."

The door slid open and the brunette walked in with confidence and smiled. She whispered something to Kakashi and making him nod.

"Everyone please welcome our new student, Amy. Please go sit next to…" He scanned the room quickly, "Gaara."

The red-headed boy with the gourd on his back, glanced at the girl and then back at the sand that he toyed with his chakra on his desk.

"That's fine by me."

Amy looked over at Gaara, taking away her breath. Everything about him was the same but she just could not believe it. Could it actually be the boy that once loved her as much as she loved him?

He spent the class period, refusing to acknowledge her. However, everyone in the classroom whispered stuff about her. Every girl was jealous of her looks while every boy except Gaara was practically drooling all over themselves just by taking a look at her.

Soon the bell rang and that meant lunch time.

"Dismissed you maggots," Kakashi waved his hand and then vanished out of the room.

By lunch, she was the talk of the school and since she did not know anyone, she grabbed her motorcycle keys and got up from her seat and walked over to the door. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed hers and pulled her back.

As Amy got pulled, she fell into a pair of very strong arms. She glanced up only to meet eyes with the, according to the entire school, popular boy at this school. He had dark and spiked hair, a pair of dark eyes that were filled with deep sadness, "Hey cutie, why don't you join me for lunch?"

The air in the room got tense, considering fan girls circled around them like sharks surrounded their prey. Putting his arm around her tiny waist, he pulled her closer to him and they were about to walk out of the room before she shoved him off.

"Why don't you back off emo boy."

"The name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," the dark-haired boy replied with a snarky tone.

As they walked out of the classroom, he continuously followed her around.

"How long are you going to follow me, you freak?"

"Well until you agree to have lunch with me." He persisted on, following her around.

She went outside and got on her motorcycle, starting up the engine.

She started to think about why she left the Mist Village. It was that boy that influenced her to come. She had to see him again.


	2. Ghosts of the Past

_Previously on Countless Days and Nights:_

_He pulled her into his warm embrace. Just being so close to him, the heat radiated off of his body onto hers._

_Until sunset and as the moon rose up, they walked hand in hand back to her village, sharing kisses along the way._

_Once they got to her village, they shared one last kiss, making it last as long as possible._

_"Let's never forget this moment." He held his hand against her chest to her heart and held her hand to his chest, feeling each heartbeat. "Forever and always in my heart."_

_There they parted; the boy to Konoha to meet with his squad for a mission and the girl to stay behind in the Mist Village._

_She started to think about why she left the Mist Village. It was that boy that influenced her to come. She had to see him again._

~Flashback~

It was only a few years after that boy left. Her second year in high school, and she started to drift off to her dreams, where she imagined she was being embraced by his warmth. She was soon woken up by her current boyfriend, one she was not fond of but forced to be with because of the man who controlled this village. Gatou was one powerful man and known to her as her father.

He had adopted her right after that boy left. Every day, she tried to fight with him to go to Konoha but of course he refused. Gatou needed Amy to secure his power. That was when Zabuza came into the picture. Her father wanted even more power and so he had hired Zabuza to protect him.

To make it seem as if nothing strange was happening, he gave Zabuza, a little more money to act as if he were dating Amy. Neither of them liked it but as time progressed, he seemed to enjoy the fact he was dating the daughter of such a powerful man and getting the perks out of it.

Waking the girl up, Zabuza grabbed Amy's hand and led her out of the room. He was rough with her; it was the only way he could get the perks. He took her into an empty classroom, picking her up and tossing her onto a desk. Hitting her back against the hard wood, getting the wind knocked out of her. She heard Zabuza's heavy footsteps come towards her and stop in front of her. There she felt his weight on top of her.

"Zabuza please don't do this. Not at school."

He slapped her right across the face, giving her cheek a stinging feeling.

"Shut up and enjoy this."

He pressed his lips right up against hers, roughly biting her bottom lip, shoving his tongue down her throat. She broke the kiss for some air, making his lips move down her neck, feeling her shirt being unbutton one by one. Her bottom lip was swollen and slightly bleeding.

"Please stop Zabuza." He was too heavy for her to over power. He moved his lips lower and lower, kissing every inch of her body. Again, Amy tried to enjoy this by imagined the gentle touch of her last lover but each time she would try to, she would get interrupted by his angry touches and thrusts. He balled up his fist and started to knead his knuckles at the opening of her vagina, tearing away at those lips. Not only did she begin to bleed but she was wet and it made him very excited.

He quickly unzipped his trousers, dropping them to his ankles, thrusting angrily inside of her. With each thrust, came out a sound whether it was from Zabuza or Amy. She gripped the edges of the wooden desk and he moved her up and down with each powerful thrust.

He finally finished, collapsing on her. Breathing heavily, he finally got off of Amy, giving her the shirt he took off of her body.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you." He pulled her into a gentle embrace, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. "Come, now, let us go back to class." He helped her get off the desk. Her legs were still shocked from the strength of him, making her fall into his arms.

"Would you rather that I took you home instead, love?" She simply nodded once before he picked her up in both arms, disappearing from school.

-Amy's Home-

Zabuza laid her down on her bed, lying alongside her, holding their bodies closely together. Once Amy woke up, she opened her eyes to Zabuza watching over her. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Come, we still have our last class."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that I could skip it. You can still go. I mean it is gym after all and you have to stay in shape with those muscles of yours." She rubbed his arm and gently kissed him. "Go, I'll be fine."

"Very well." He caressed her face then disappeared from her room.

Amy took this chance. She was sick of the Mist Village, she was sick of her father always ruining everyone's life that he came into contact with, she was sick of always being the toy to Zabuza, but most of all, she was sick of being weak and pushed around.

Amy grabbed her bags, and started tossing everything that she could into them. Once she was all packed, she ran outside as quickly as she could.

That was when she started her run to the Leaf Village.

~Flashback ends~

Riding her motorcycle, she drove out of the village. She raced paced the two shinobi that kept guard at the gate. They chased after her but eventually gave up seeing how she sped up her bike.

She eventually got to the place that she was looking for. There was a lake with a beautiful view and the exquisite waterfall. There she stripped down to her bikini and ran into the water. Amy stood in the middle of the lake, the crystal blue water went up to thighs.

Closing her eyes, she made a steady flow of chakra to let her stand on top of the water before she started the hand signs. She took a deep breath. The numerous amount of hand seals in the justu , she started doing the seals.

"Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram.." She had forgotten the rest. She kicked the water then sat down on top of it. "How am I supposed to memorize all of these hand signs?"

Amy had sensed another chakra presence nearby a little after she had gotten to the lake. If only she could trace it back to whom it was. "I know you are there. Why don't you just come out so I can focus?"

A rustle from the bushes sounded before Gaara came out of the bushes with the look of blood lust on his face. She did not step back in fear but instead she walked towards him. The attraction that she had to him was unbelievable.

"Gaara, why were you spying on me?" Amy finally got to him and looked at Gaara with those eerie violet eyes.

"I did say forever and always didn't I?"

Those words shocked her. It was the boy from her past. A scream soon followed. Amy peered at the ground and watched the sand move in many ways. Another boy around their age was struggling to get away from the sand that had grabbed him.

Astonished, the girl screamed and ran to him, "Zabuza!?"


	3. The Battlefield of Lovers

_Previously on Countless Days and Nights:_

_A rustle from the bushes sounded before Gaara came out of the bushes with the look of blood lust on his face. She did not step back in fear but instead she walked towards him. The attraction that she had to him was unbelievable. _

_"Gaara, why were you spying on me?" Amy finally got to him and looked at Gaara with those eerie violet eyes. _

_"I did say forever and always didn't I?"_

_Those words shocked her. It was the boy from her past. A scream soon followed. Amy peered at the ground and watched the sand move in many ways. Another boy around their age was struggling to get away from the sand that had grabbed him._

_Astonished, the girl screamed and ran to him, "Zabuza!?" _

Gaara released the sand that held Zabuza because of Amy. Since she ran over to Zabuza, she would be in the middle of the crossfire. But seeing her care for his injuries, made his bloodlust grow for the other male in her life.

He grabbed Amy and pulled her away, pushing her behind him. Having the evil look in his eyes, he made one simple hand sign, allowing the sand to move faster towards Zabuza. Once it reached him, and wrapped around his arms and legs, he spoke two words before a scream pierced through the sky.

Shaking, Amy's heart dropped and started thinking to her_, 'He just crushed his bones, and how can this be the boy that left me a few years ago?' _She ran in front of Gaara and embraced his body as tightly as she could.

"Gaara, please, this isn't you. " These next words stopped Gaara from finishing off Zabuza.

"I love you, Gaara. I have always loved you and nothing will ever change that." She tilted her head up to look into his eyes then closed her own, leaned into him and met her lips with his. This threw Gaara for a loop as well as Zabuza.

"But you were mine, you were always mine. I will have you!" Zabuza screamed those words before charging at them. Gaara was still stunned by the kiss and so hearing the screams from Zabuza, she broke the kiss.

With blinding speed, Zabuza made a number of hand signs before water from the lake shot up and aimed itself at Gaara and Amy. That is when she grabbed Gaara's hand and shoved him into the forest. "Run Gaara!"

Astonished, Gaara turned around in time to see water pierce through Amy.

_'He's quick but I'm quicker.'_ She made a substitution with a water clone. She appeared behind him, making a couple hand signs, trapping him in a water prison.

"You don't have enough chakra to keep me in this prison!" She made one swipe with his sword even though he should not have been able to move, breaking the prison open and sent her flying. She closed her eyes, thinking she would hit the hard ground but instead, she fell into a strong embrace. Someone caught her. She opened her eyes and it was Gaara.

"You fool, I told you—"Her words were cut off by his lips smashing into hers. Turning crimson red, she broke the kiss and looked away.

"I lost you once and I sure as hell wasn't going to lose you again. Not after you kissed me like that." He set her down, embracing her once more.

"No way am I not leaving you now. "

Zabuza grimaced at the sight and charged at them, throwing kunai knives at them. Although Zabuza was fast, Shukaku was much faster. The sand spirit had put up a wall of sand in between him and the couple, blocking the kunai knives.

Zabuza was not in the best shape to fight ever since his bones were crushed from Gaara's sand coffin. He fell to his knees, panting awfully hard. Gaara did not feel the need to kill this man if he could not handle what he considered small pain, he started to have sand swirl around them.

Amy held onto Gaara's clothes, soon disappearing with him and appearing at school in his arms.

"Gaara, you are embarrassing me. Put me down before the whole school starts talking."

Of course he put her down due to her request but he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads, mouths dropped open before the murmurs started getting louder. Nothing else mattered though, not if she was back in his arms and his lips were hers only.

Footsteps approached the two, making him break the kiss and have Amy bury her face from being seen blushing. She then peered up to see the emo boy, Uchiha, stopped in front of him.

"So you'll go out with some freak but not the most powerful guy at this school. Tch. That's what I call pathetic, you little bitch."

Gaara's eyes narrowed before the sand exploded out of his gourd. "Want to call her a bitch again?" The sand started to rise and race towards Sasuke. Uchiha's defense mechanism was to create a bundle of chakra in his hands and calling upon the powers of lighting to be mixed into it, "Chidori!"

Amy ran front Gaara's arms to try to stop the both of them. She was too slow but Kakashi sensei wasn't. He sliced through the sand with a kunai knife and grabbed Uchiha's hand, throwing the Chidori into the wall.

"That's enough you maggots. It's time for class." Kakashi sensei started to walk to the classroom, having Sasuke grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Ow that hurts Kakashi sensei! Let go of me!" He struggled to try and get away from the sensei but he tossed him easily into the classroom. Gaara and Amy quickly followed after them to see everyone already situated into their seats.

"Alright kids, we are going to have a partner project. I'll assign your partners and you'll like them and get an A on all of the projects."

Everyone started to murmur before it silenced when Gaara raised his hand.

"I have a special request that I get paired up with Amy."

Kakashi shook his head and refused. "No Gaara, you will be paired up with Sakura as for Amy to be paired up with Uchiha." Uchiha just gave a smirk and looked at Amy, winking at her.

"Guess it was fate for us to be together."

Gaara grimaced and pounded his fist on the desk. Amy put her hand on top of his and shook her head. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You're my one and only partner. This is only for two months."

_'It will only talk a few months to make her fall in love with me._' Sasuke smirked and stared at Amy while Sakura was still astounded that she got paired up with Gaara and looked at Sasuke stare at Amy with that look of possession.


	4. Temptation from the Devil

_Previously on Countless Days and Nights:_

_Kakashi shook his head and refused. "No Gaara, you will be paired up with Sakura as for Amy to be paired up with Uchiha." Uchiha just gave a smirk and looked at Amy, winking at her._

_"Guess it was fate for us to be together." _

_Gaara grimaced and pounded his fist on the desk. Amy put her hand on top of his and shook her head. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You're my one and only partner. This is only for two months."_

_'It will only talk a few months to make her fall in love with me.' Sasuke smirked and stared at Amy while Sakura was still astounded that she got paired up with Gaara and looked at Sasuke stare at Amy with that look of possession._

Gaara's fist loosened at the touch of Amy. There was no way that they could disobey the teacher's rules.

"Alright, Gaara with Sakura, Sasuke with Amy, Shikamaru with Temari, Naruto with Hinata, Neji with Tenten, Kiba with Ino, and Kankuro with Princess Chiyo. Now that you have your partners, your project is to live them, and create a stable relationship. You will record everything that you do together and I mean everything, you are dismissed."

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head and pointed at Kakashi, "You're a bigger pervert than Pervy Sage!"

"I am only if you do what you are thinking about doing."

Everyone started laughing and nodded their heads and met up with their partners while Gaara and Amy stayed together.

Sasuke walked over to them, putting his arm around Amy and smirked. "So it was destiny for you to fall in love with me wasn't it?" That is when she smacked him across the face.

"I do not care if I fail my first project at this school. You will never create a relationship with me." She grabbed Gaara's hand and walked out of the classroom, only to be followed by Sakura and Sasuke. He grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her back but after he laid a finger on Amy, Gaara punched Sasuke in the face. She grabbed Gaara from behind, hugging him.

"Don't fight. Please. Not again."

That is when Sakura walked over to Gaara, hugging his arm. "Oh come on Gaara, let's go to my house and have some fun."

_Her inner self yelled, "CHA! NOBODY PUNCHES MY SASUKE IN THE FACE!"_ Seeing Sakura even daring to touch her one and only, she walked up to her and shoved her against the wall with amazing strength. It was unknown to anyone to overpower the Fifth Hokage's student other than the Fifth Hokage herself.

"No one and I mean no one else will touch my boyfriend other than me." She glared and held her against the wall, using a single handed justu; she built up chakra in her hand. Sakura had closed her eyes, waiting for the chakra to hit her only to hear the wall crumble behind her.

She opened her eyes in time to see Amy walking away without Gaara but with Sasuke instead.

_'Gaara, we'll be back together soon. Just you wait.' _Amy simply sighed and continued to walk.

Sasuke simply turned his head slightly, seeing that Gaara was watching them and smirked. _'This is my perfect chance.'_

He grabbed Amy's shoulders whirling her around to face him. He grabbed her chin and looked into her eerie violet eyes with his Sharingan. Doing so, he forced her lips onto his, forcing his tongue down her throat. As doing so, he disappeared with her and soon reappeared into his room.

-At Sasuke's House-

Amy's eyes widened once their lips crashed into each other. She hit his chest to try and break the kiss but it was not working. Instead, Sasuke actually overpowered her and shoved her against the wall of the school, hoisting her up and held her legs while using the wall to support her back.

"Get off me, you fucking pervert!"

Sasuke simply laughed, "Oh, you haven't seen anything above PG-13 from me, my beautiful lady." With that said he put his hand up her skirt very slowly, biting her neck, and slipping his hand through her panties.

"I see you were very horny for some Uchiha." He leaned into her ear and whispered. "You're wet."

A blush came over her face and she looked the other way. "Come on Sasuke. This is not fair, not me and sure as hell isn't fair to Gaara."

He smirked and grabbed his camera to face them, turning it on.

"Stop Sasuke, we are not going to make some kind of pornography."

"We'll make what I want and you will enjoy it." He tossed her onto his bed and crawled on top of her. "You're just my type of girl." He slowly cut open her shirt to be revealed with her C-cup sized breasts.

That is when she took the opportunity to punch him into the wall, grab her clothes and ran out of the room, hurrying to Gaara's home. She needed him now. Why was she so stupid to leave Gaara?

-At Gaara's Home-

"Hey Gaara, want to come up here?" A sweet voice called out from upstairs. Gaara soon appeared at the doorway of his room.

"What are you doing?" Gaara came in with his arms crossed against his body. Sakura then came out with some lingerie and leaned against the door.

_'No guy can resist my body, especially in these clothes.'_ She smirked and sauntered over to him. Once she got to him, she turned around and started to grind herself on him. She soon stood up and pinned him to the ground, sliding off his shirt to show off his built body. She kissed him gently up and down while unzipping his pants to pleasure him.

"Your girlfriend told me not to touch you but I just cannot resist." She smirked and put three pumps of lotion into her hands after she had pulled off his boxers and pants. Just rubbing his thighs and rubbing closer and closer to his penis. Soon his meat started to throb.

_'Why can't I resist this?'_ Gaara closed his eyes and in that second Sakura grabbed her camera and turned it on.

"Oh Amy this is for you. Your oh so faithful boyfriend is here with me and he is enjoying every second." She picked up the camera and recorded herself licking and sucking on his meat. The strength to resist Sakura ran out. As she took off her tights, she climbed on top of Gaara, straddling him and started to move her hips around and about while thrusting herself in and out of him.

"Oh Gaara! Gaara let me ride you!" She purposely moaned loud and clears as day to irritate Amy in the video. That is when Gaara pinned Sakura down and started to have his fun with her. He thrusted with incredible speed and power.

"Ow, Gaara! Gaara calm down!" But he didn't, instead he got even more excited, panting and sweating with the look of blood lust in his eyes. He tore something inside of her vagina making her bleed and wince in pain. He then flipped her over and started to work himself inside of her ass. He worked hard and finally got the pleasure that he wanted. The tightness made his penis throb even more.

Gaara leaned over her, grabbing her breasts and thrusted slow at first to get his tempo right. He kneaded his hands through her breasts and made her moan and drizzle with cum and blood. He started to gasp and moan. They sweated all over each other and the bed.

He finally pulled out of her and fell onto the floor, pulling the sheet with him to cover himself. That is when he opened his eyes and saw Amy standing there, shaking.

_'H-H-How could she be so stupid; Gaara waiting for her if someone as beautiful and tempting as Sakura acting as the devil to lure him into her lair.'_ She ran out of the room, crying.

She finally ran into the alleyway, dropped to her knees and burying her sobbing face into her hands. Three shadows appeared behind her and she heard evil chuckles from them.


	5. Beautiful Ugly World

_Previously on Countless Days and Nights:_

_He finally pulled out of her and fell onto the floor, pulling the sheet with him to cover himself. That is when he opened his eyes and saw Amy standing there, shaking. _

_'H-H-How could she be so stupid; Gaara waiting for her if someone as beautiful and tempting as Sakura acting as the devil to lure him into her lair.' She ran out of the room, crying. _

_She finally ran into the alleyway, dropped to her knees and burying her sobbing face into her hands. Three shadows appeared behind her and all she heard were evil chuckles from them._

"Hey guys look, we caught ourselves a pretty one." The one in the middle smirked while the other two started chuckling some more. The one on the left walked up grabbing her hair with brute strength, dragging her along the ground.

Amy felt much too heartbroken to even fight back. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to happen but instead the one in the middle picked her up and set her up straight to face him.

"Stop crying." He ordered making her cries turn into sniffles. Grabbing her by the waist, he guided her outside of the alley and held his face very close to hers, allowing herself to smell the alcohol on his breath. Thinking about it, all of them smelled like they one too many sake bottles.

"You know you've got too pretty of a face too be crying it away. What happened?" He cooed at her, touching her chin to make her look directly into his eyes.

Those dark eyes of his made her mesmerized, allowing him to move in and pull her closer. His lips were oh so close to hers. She felt his warm, drunk breath on her skin making her faintly blush. She was emotionally unstable, allowing him to inch closer to her fair lips.

'Gaara, save me, I don't want to kiss his lips. Yours are the only ones I want; no matter how much you hurt me.' She started to tear up again only to have her lips met with the strange man's lips against her. He was sloppy and slobbery. He brushed his tongue against her lips, hoping to gain entrance into her mouth and wrestle with her own tongue. She closed her eyes in resistance but from afar, it looked as if though she was enjoying it.

Bullets of sand shot out from nowhere, knocking the two side men. It raced towards the man who had laid hands on him, making him tumble backwards, hit the wall, getting the wind knocked out of him and cough up some blood.

"What the hell was that?" He wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"That's just the start of my attacks if you touch her again." He glared, holding Amy behind him. Her eyes were thankful to him. She was happy that he was here. His glare made the man running with his two companions. Seeing that they were long gone, he turned to face Amy.

Sorrow was written all over his face. He had closed his eyes and faced away from her. His voice filled with sadness as he spoke, "I'm sorry. I was unable to stop her. I was unable to stop my temptation." He dropped to his knees, hugging her waist, burrowing his face into her stomach.

His sudden outburst drew attention from everyone. Tears ran down his face as he hid it in her stomach. Amy knelt down as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Gaara…"

A slap was heard down the street. How could he say that? He had the power to stop her but he didn't. Gaara ended up on the floor, holding his face but he didn't look astonished. It was as if he knew he was going to get slapped.

Instead of lashing out at her, she was knocked down with an embrace that was filled with warmth and love, allowing herself to envelope him into her arms. He softly whispered into her ear, "Why don't we just ditch this project. Let us create a life with each other like I have always wanted."

Amy simply nodded, even though inside, she had butterflies in her stomach while her heart was skipping beats. He sighed out of happiness, holding her gently in his arms.

"We must go get permission first though. If Kakashi sensei will not allow us to switch partners, we shall have to convince Sakura to be with Sasuke." Amy simply smirked as if she knew already how to get Kakashi to change his mind.

-In Kakashi's school room-

Amy walked up to Kakashi sensei's desk, slamming a book onto the desk.

"I know that you have been reading the series but this is a limited edition. I got it from a little birdy." She simply smirked and soon dragged it away before Kakashi could grab it.

"I want you to allow myself and Gaara to be together on this project. Our relationship was almost ruined because of your pairings. You may have this book if you do as I say. It is a simply request."

Kakashi's eyes ached to see the mastery of words while his hands twitched to hold the art in his very own hands.

"Alright, alright, just give me the book!" He quickly arranged the names before grabbing the book, dismissing Amy to go back home to Gaara.

Little did she know that Gaara left the Leaf Village because of an emergency notification from the Sand Village that he had received?

She had come home only to find his stuff gone and no one to greet her when she got home.

'Maybe it was for a good reason that he left.' Amy curled up into a ball onto her bed, trying to hold in her tears by sniffling.

-At the Sand Village-

"What? You expect me to become Kazekage on such a short notice?" Gaara's eyes narrowed at the council. He just wanted to go back home to be with Amy. "I'll do it but I will only do it if I may bring someone here from the Leaf.

The councils started to murmur, getting louder by the second. They all agreed that he may bring the one he wanted back with him.

-Back into Gaara's home-

Of course Amy was being lazy; she climbed out of bed in one of Gaara's oversized t shirts that she had stolen long before he had left. It had been around a week since she had last seen him. Yawning, she climbed down the stairs slowly, still hurting in her heart that Gaara would have left without telling her.

Walking over to the kitchen, she grabbed a banana, peeling it and started to chew. That was when a pair of strong arms embraced her, burying his face into her neck, kissing it gently. He knew every weak point in her, no matter what mood she was in.

As he kissed her neck, he softly bit it while sucking on it. As he pulled back, he had left a mark on her neck. Calmly, he whispered ever so quietly that it tickled her ear as he said it, "Leave the Leaf Village with me. I am taking you to the Sand Village where I will now be Kazekage and you'll be by my side."

Anything that he said could persuade her, and he bargained a tempting offer; to leave this place and never come back. She closed her eyes and took in his words. "What about our duty as shinobi?"

"We'll still be taking care of that in the Sand Village. Come on, let's go." He kissed her lips once and started to move down to her neck.

"Let's save it for the Sand Village. I mean I do still have to reward you for becoming Kazekage."

He smirked and kissed her deeply but as gently as he could. "You're my reward."


	6. A Little Too Late

_Previously on Countless Days and Nights:_

_Anything that he said could persuade her, and he bargained a tempting offer; to leave this place and never come back. She closed her eyes and took in his words. "What about our duty as shinobi?"_

_"We'll still be taking care of that in the Sand Village. Come on, let's go." He kissed her lips once and started to move down to her neck._

_"Let's save it for the Sand Village. I mean I do still have to reward you for becoming Kazekage."_

_He smirked and kissed her deeply but as gently as he could. "You're my reward."_

"Come we have a long journey ahead of us. We may as well get started now." He started to pull Amy out the door when she swung him around. Going onto her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with all her might.

Kissing for five minutes straight without taking a breath, she took his hand and led him upstairs. Inside the master bedroom, she pushed him onto the bed. There she climbed on top of him, straddling him and started to slowly kiss his neck down while she pulled off his shirt while stripping off her own.

Sand started to swirl around them as Gaara raised her arms up to match up to the bars of the bed where the sand strapped her down as if they were handcuffs. He kissed in between her breasts and with his teeth, with great skill took off her bra while sliding off her panties.

"Damn it Gaara. I hate that you know what can turn me on." Amy closed her eyes as he moved his kisses up and down, leaving the marks wherever he pleased.

In between her voluptuous breasts, he kissed in between them, slowly going down and removing her, sticking his tongue into her vagina.

He began to feast upon her, playing with her breasts roughly. Amy gripped the bed sheets, moaning with each wave of pleasure.

"Oh god Gaara… I-I-I am coming…" Her back arched up but before she could orgasm, he smirked and unzipped his pants revealing his involuntarily throbbing meat. There he thrusted inside of her, leaning his muscular body over her skinny body.

Their bodies moved in synchronization along the bed. Up, down, up, and down. He finished thrusting inside of her, holding his body over her; they looked into each other's eyes, panting heavy breaths.

In about three hours or so, sounds of pleasures were heard throughout the neighborhood. As the noises calmed down, she gasped from exhaustion. She pulled the stained sheets over her trembling body. Passion was felt throughout the entire time just as she figured it would.

Gaara's arms enveloped her body as another hour passed. "We shall go in about three weeks. How does that sound?" He kissed her neck and as he got up, wrapping one of the bed sheets around his waist as he got up. Gaara leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you desire my Kazekage." Amy simply smirked, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Let's not start what we cannot finish." Gaara pulled away, smiling. "Get dressed; I'm treating you to lunch. After that, we can have all the fun we want."

As they got dressed, Amy smirked at Gaara. He did well at pleasuring her and she was glad that she had sex with him. As they exited their home to go Ichiraku Ramen Shop, she linked arms with him, cuddling up against him, leaving him blushing.

"People are staring, Amy." He looked down at her where she saw the tint of red on his cheeks. As they walked down the street, a pathway was created for them. It was not because that Gaara and Amy walked side by side; it was because word was already out that he was Kazekage and that he was leaving to fulfill his duty.

It had been about three weeks since Gaara had been appointed Kazekage. Waking up early in the morning, they started to pack. A sick feeling went through Amy's stomach that rose up to her throat but she held it in.

-Three Weeks Later-

As soon as they passed the village gates, they started their journey to the Sand Village. It would take 3 days to get there and many more days to come just to calm the village down.

The day passed quickly enough and Amy was falling behind. By the end of the 3rd mile, she collapsed onto the ground. She felt fatigued enough to even pass out. Gaara ran back for her, pulling her into his arms. He shook her, and what sounded like off to the distance, her name was shouted several times before she completely blacked out.

As night fell on the first night, Amy finally awoken to find herself on Gaara's back, they had gotten up to a little motel with a tea house just right across the street where they had sweet dumplings and hot green tea for dinner, resting up in a one bedded bedroom in each other's arms.

Neither of them could sleep that night, the anxiety of the future weighed upon their shoulders. Amy simply sighed and buried her face into his chest, in taking the scent of him. Gaara could not sleep because he was afraid that no one in the village would accept him as Amy had when they were children and now.

That is when Amy sat up in bed, holding her stomach. She gripped her stomach hard, digging her fingers into herself. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden on Gaara and of course, she did not want to be wrong about a serious situation as this. As Amy sat up, she made Gaara sit up as well, holding her in his arms, out of worry.

"Gaara, there is something I have to tell you." Her violet eyes stared into his mystical blue eyes. Sorrow was written all over her face and she could tell that Gaara could read it off of her in an instant. He stroked her long brown hair, as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm late." Saying those words hurt her a lot. She knew this would burden him but she had to tell him. She closed her eyes and turned her head the other way. Of course, Gaara's eyes widened at those words.


	7. The Forgotten

_Previously on Countless Days and Nights:_

_"Gaara, there is something I have to tell you." Her violet eyes stared into his mystical blue eyes. Sorrow was written all over her face and she could tell that Gaara could read it off of her in an instant. He stroked her long brown hair, as he laid his head on her shoulder._

_"I'm late." Saying those words hurt her a lot. She knew this would burden him but she had to tell him. She closed her eyes and turned her head the other way. Of course, Gaara's eyes widened at those words. _

"What do you mean, 'you're late?'" Gaara's eyes narrowed as he turned her around to face him. He needed to clarify this before he jumped to any conclusions.

_'Could she be pregnant?'_ Those words just swirled inside around Gaara's head. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes then his forehead. "How long have you known this?"

"Gaara, I haven't had my period in almost a month. I should have started only a couple days after we had sex."

"But you did not tell me after this long." Gaara, angry, he got up from the bed and started to pace around the small motel room.

"I didn't want to burden you! That's why I did not tell you! You had enough problems dealing with being Kazekage." She stood up also to stand in front of Gaara, folding her arms across her chest. "I did not want to be a burden."

Gaara cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth together. "Fuck this." He walked over to the wall, curling up his hand into a fist where he punched through the wall. "Why did you not fucking tell me that you, my girlfriend, might be pregnant." From his usual calm expression with his gorgeous blue eyes, anger flashed through them, making her flinch back.

Gaara reached forward, grabbing her wrist tightly, he slammed open the door and started to pull her out the door.

"G-Gaara, where are you taking me?" She quietly spoke but Gaara ignored her, continued to walk ahead, and dragged her behind him. "Gaara, I want to know where you are taking me!?" Amy dug her heels into the ground, stopping them.

He let go of her wrist to reveal purple rings of bruises around her wrist. He did not realize that he was grabbing her wrist that tightly. Gaara pulled his arm back out of astonishment. Amy rubbed her wrist, holding her arm to her chest.

Talking quietly, "We are going to the hospital. I want to know for sure that you are pregnant." Unlike from before, those angry azure eyes, they had softened up. As he took a step forward, he held her arm again, this time ever so gently as if it would break with one wrong move.

"Gaara, you know you could have just said so instead of dragging us into the middle of nowhere, leaving our stuff behind in the motel room, and leaving ourselves at a disadvantage with the distance." Amy sighed and caressed his unscathed face with her other arm. "Let's just continue back to the room and grab our stuff. We can head to the Sand Village now and go to the hospital there."

Gaara nodded and brought her ever so close to his body. The thump, thump, thump of his heart soothed their nerves as for Gaara, he was not in charge of two lives only now but the possible three or more. Stroking her hair by running his fingers through each little strand he could manage. Resting his chin upon her head, he closed his eyes, soon removing himself and started to walk back to the motel with Amy. That is until her body lurched forward, forcing herself to turn her head, and run to the side of the road where she fell to her knees and started to vomit.

Was it that natural to feel sick this much? She continued to vomit, closing her eyes in pain as she held her stomach. She then felt a comforting rub on her back and her hair being lifted and tied back so nothing could get on it. 5 minutes passed of vomiting when she finally stood up and wiped her mouth.

"God, I need to something to drink so I can spit it out to wash my mouth." She covered her mouth as she spoke, staggering ahead of Gaara before Gaara ran to catch up with her, supporting her weight. "Gaara, I smell bad, don't be so close right now or else you'll never want to be close to me again."

As they finally approached the tea house, Amy decided to follow Gaara into the motel and help him pack up their belongings to get on the road faster. Amy rushed to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth with mouthwash before she walked over to Gaara whereas Gaara started to pack Amy's things, and he felt her arms tightly wrap around his body.

With the mint scent and taste on her lips and in her mouth, she blew gently on his neck, kissing it thereafter, making Gaara automatically close his eyes out of pleasure. She pushed Gaara onto the bed, started to straddle his thighs and soon her hands slid down to grope his large meat by unzipping his pants and slipping one in there, while with the other, she grabbed massaging oil, squeezing some into the palm of her hand where she quickly slipped into his pants.

Firmly but gently, she wrapped her fingers around his member and started to move her fist up and down in a steady motion. To mix it up a little, she started to go faster with a bit more pressure than going back to a gentler approach with soft movements. She continued to switch around, playing with different spots to pleasure him. She grabbed a little more water-based lube and started to massage the ridge where the head meets the shaft and the frenulum periodically with one or two fingers.

She started to double the pressure by using both of her hands, nearing Gaara to orgasm. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"O-Oh god, please don't stop." His toes curled with anticipation as she took off her shirt to allow him to orgasm all over her body, to release his pleasure. The warm and white fluids dripped down her body as she blushed and he sat up to look at her straight into the eyes.

"Did you enjoy it, Gaara?" Amy smirked, giggling a bit.

"You're my little devil. You tempt me to the bad but I don't mind because it is you." He kissed her lips roughly, biting her bottom lip and sucking on it the most and brought the blood rushing to her lips to make them swollen to the touch.

As he said those words, screams were sounded along with plates crashing, making Gaara pick up Amy put on their clothing and both of them rushed to the door to be face to face with two strange men with black cloaks with red clouds as designs. The people in the teahouse cowered with fear. Plates and cups were smashed all over the floor as if the place was torn apart to find something or someone.

As Gaara continued to observe, one stepped forward taking off his straw hat, making Gaara put an arm in front of Amy before the man shook his hair and as soon as he did, Amy covered her mouth and her eyes widened.

"I found you, little cousin," the man smirked and talked in an almost childish way as he started intensely into her violet eyes with his Sharingan.


	8. Author's Note

Hi Everyone! ^.^

So I decided to take a break from my Naruto story because I am not feeling inspired whatsoever and I have not been getting a lot of views, reviews, followers, and favorites. Hope you will forgive me.

3 I love you my dear readers and will indeed miss you! Please send me reviews of ideas.

I'll let the next chapter be yours to create. I'll give you a S/O also too who gave me the ideas.

Tell me what YOU think should happen next ;)

Make it dirty, funny, violent, happy, etc.

It's all up to you.

Sincerely,

animeprincess96


	9. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 6/23/13

Just checking in! How's everyone going with the next part of the chapter?

I just received a really helpful review but it was from an anonymous tipper so I cannot thank them.

It said, "Alright, there are a few things I would like to say, please take none of this offensively, I enjoy your writing style very much and it has a lot of potential I just wish to help you improve some.  
1. Your story moves a little too fast. I believe that there should have been more conflict towards the very beginning with Gaara remembers Amy or Amy remembering Gaara. Maybe at least trusting one another again. Characters are introduced too quickly and it's hard to follow it somewhat.  
2. There is too much sex too fast and it's all cramped together. Sex can be there, but not everyone needs to be... horny in order to get an interesting story.  
3. be more creative with your wording. Such as the word meat. That word appears so often it starts to stand out. Try using other words too like erection, hard on, member and so forth. Same with vagina, try something like entrance, it makes the story seem to flow a little bit more.  
4. Always try to answer the questions who, what, when, where, why, and how with as much detail as possible.  
5. It's always more interesting if you keep the characters personalities the same. Such as Sasuke, he isn't really the whole player type. And Sakura doesn't come across to me as a whore... (Unless it involves Sasuke). Then Gaara. He can be a bit overbearing and protective, but it's a bit hard to believe he can actually love someone enough to have sex only a short while after they meet again. Not to mention the fact that he is not used to human contact. It's almost difficult to imagine the original characters in these situations. I believe that if you keep them in character a little more, you'll be able to approach the problem of the story moving too fast as well. It would require you to tie characters together a little more and give more insight and detail on each one.  
Well, that's all I have to say at the moment, and I really hope this helps and doesn't come across as mean. If you would like to speak with me more on this, please email me. Thanks!"

So I am taking it as though you want me to slow the plot down more, not include so many sex scenes or material.

I am going to come back as soon as I am done with my training for work and what I want is for my readers too not only enjoy my story, I want them to experience my character Amy as though you were in her boots.

Also keep working hard on the next chapter's idea 3

And lastly, I want you to give me one more week to prepare this, I will be going over the entire story, deleting and adding new stuff in order to slow things down. Read back in a week or more. Each chapter will be slowed down so that more chapters will be into the story.

XOXO

Your author, animeprincess96


End file.
